


alabaster

by BabyMilk



Series: requests [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Albino Character, Alternate Universe, Blood, Extreme AU, F/M, Fluff, Infant Death, Menstruation, Minor Character Death, Nudity, Original Character(s), Public Nudity, Romance, casual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is finally over and Oberyn is in charge of the town survivors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	alabaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> a request by TanyaMartell  
> I've never actually watched Game of Thrones so I hope I don't butcher Oberyn ;;;;
> 
> (if you have a fic request please leave it in the comments!)  
> I was heavily inspired by the soundtrack of Prince of Egypt   
> enjoy!!

The war was finally over. The air stunk of sulfur and blood, a heavy scent that clung to their clothes like fog.   
The survivors were being piled into a less than sturdy looking carriage, the box-like structure was built of meek wood planks, wide enough for ten people. The foundation creaked loudly under the weight of the towns only living, and soon Oberyn joined them.   
They'd won, these few remnants were to be integrated into a new society, to worship a new king in a new place, so why was a noble like Oberyn forced to watch over the scraps?   
With a heavy jolt the freight rolled down the rocky path, guards marching along sides to deter any potential thieves from attacking. The few survivors jolted with it, small children whining about the cold and the cramped space, they all huddled in their bloody wraps and scarves.   
One, a young woman, stood out disturbingly from the rest, her skin was a pale white like the moon, completely void of any pigment or colour. Although her face was hidden Oberyn could see traces of snow white hair, pin straight and thin against her pointy nose.   
"you there." he called to her, however their faces all turned to him at once, each looking more terrified than the next. She was holding a small girl, equally as pale however the childs face was dotted with cream coloured freckles, her hair more of a sickly yellow than stark ivory.   
"what's your name?" He continued, their expressions simultaneously showing confusion, looking towards one another to see who would answer. I made eye contact with her, the womans eyes were a pastel red, almost pink, her round face was rosy from the cold. "Elizabeth." she answered, voice small and shaky. Oberyn nodded, not pushing any further. 

Night passed over them, many of the small ones were finally asleep, laying on adults and one another. One elderly woman held an infant in her arms, its tiny body shivering despite the many thick blankets wrapping it. The baby whimpered, the old woman cooing and holding it close to insure survival. Oberyn felt for the child, he himself had many children of his own and wouldn't wish such a fate for any of them.   
The albino woman, Elizabeth, was awake. The blonde child in her arms was snoozing, Elizabeth surrendered her shawl to create a make-shift pillow for the girl. "are you afraid?" I asked her, voice like thunder in the quiet carriage. She stared at me for a moment, brushing her long hair to obscure her face. "no. Just cold." her whisper was nearly drowned by the whistling wind of outside. 

"Is she your daughter?" Oberyn glanced to the tiny girl. Elizabeth shook her head "no... I don't know her." she said "Caring for another is just as important as caring for your own child." 

 

When morning came the infant was dead. The old woman cried, a young boy no older than twelve comforted her the best he could. "stop the carriage." Oberyn told the soldiers walking next to them, and as commanded the horses were stopped. The wheels sunk in the snow when they finally halted. The elderly lady held the infants cold body as she carefully stepped out, however, a nearby soldier promptly stopped her. "Sir." he said "she may try to escape." Oberyn considered that for a moment, turning to the old womans sad, wrinkly face.   
She hardly looked in shape to bury the child, let alone run. However, every precaution must be taken seriously. "I'll bury it for you." Oberyn offered, holding out his arms. After a minute of consideration the old woman handed over the child "Her name was Ivory." she whispered. 

The dirt was cold against Oberyn's fingers, he scraped at the mud and snow to create a proper burial for the infant Ivory. It only took minutes for Oberyn to lose feeling in his finger tips, but now a wide hole was created for her. He carefully placed the child into the cold grave, her small face so content and peaceful she must have died in her sleep...   
Soon the infants small body was covered, a sleek bed of snow hiding her effectively. With a red sash tied on a stick Oberyn marked the grave, standing with wet knees. He reentered the carriage, the silence was deafening. 

Another day passed, they would soon be reaching his home. Snow was steadily falling outside, the horses drinking from an river that had yet to freeze over.   
Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably from her position on the wooden floor, the small girl asking her what was wrong. Oberyn waited for the soldiers to announce their departure when Elizabeth spoke up timidly "May I bathe?" She asked, a little more bold than she had first been two days ago. "Why?" He asked, voice steely.   
"I'm menstruating." She said, showing the cloth covering her groin. The fresh blood was hardly discernible from the caked black. 

"I will accompany you." Oberyn spoke decidedly. Leaving no room for argument he helped Elizabeth from the carriage, her bare feet disappearing into the snow. He lead her, hand firmly wrapped around her stick-thin arm to ensure she wouldn't attempt to run, drops of blood slid down the inside of her calf from her vagina, although Oberyn tried not to stare.   
"Be fast." he said, allowing the albino woman to step into the frosty lake. A few yards away the horses were slurping at the freezing water, not taking any heed to the stripping woman. Oberyn stared at her white back, obvious red stains dissipated in the water as she reached hip-deep. Folded on the bank her bloody garments delicately sat on top of the snow. "Should I wash your clothing for you?" Oberyn inquired, eager to join the beautiful Elizabeth in the lake.   
She didn't answer him, busy cleaning her crusted pubic hair. Oberyn huffed, displeased with being ignored. A loud splash announced his entrance into the lake, holding bloody garments in his fist.   
"You were very kind to bury the child." Elizabeth said, standing in a pool of pink. "It was nothing." Oberyn said "just common courtesy."   
Scrubbing at the cloth Elizabeth came into view, her body was long and lithe, her breasts small and budding as if she were on the cusp of puberty. The chilly weather had caused her pale pink nipples to harden and pebble, her skin covered in goose bumps. "I wish we could have met in different circumstances... You're very handsome." Elizabeth chuckled when Oberyn turned away, cheeks somewhat flushed, not wanting to ogle her nudity.   
Elizabeth pressed a brief kiss to the hair on Oberyns upper lip, encouraging his nudity by unbuttoning the brass buttons on his special tailored coat.


End file.
